


Start Again

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quark weighing the change in command as the Federation comes in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sixbeforelunch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixbeforelunch/gifts).



> Set near the pilot.

Quark sighed dramatically once more as he began to wipe down the counters. He'd managed to turn such grand profits, despite Cardassian legalities. And now, now! He would have to deal with the Federation of all entities! He would almost rather deal with the Klingons, even if it meant replacing barstools and tables more frequently!

Maybe his father had been right, that life at home would have been more profitable. 

His mind was running the pros and cons, tallying the ledger books swiftly. Should he just shut down, sell out his lease, and move on? Many vendors were leaving, choosing Cardassian protection to Federation morality. If he followed suit, where would he begin, yet again, this time?

"The new commander wants to speak with you," was one more mark to put in the ledgers. Would it be on the side of profit, or another cost? 

Well, whichever it was, Quark knew that his successful venture here might be ended, but he would make good on a new one elsewhere. He was a true Ferengi, and would profit, no matter what.


End file.
